criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Violent End
A Violent End is the thirty-eighth case of World Edition, as well as the fifth case to take place in Sahara Region. Plot The GLA came to Syria to catch and arrest the notorious criminal, Khaled Zuberi, once and for all. Harry told the team that the coordinates of Zuberi's location, where Isabelle partnered up with the player, only to find Zuberi disemboweled. Harry filled in for Sumiko and Haider. Meanwhile, the team found that Khaled was running an organ black market here in Syria as well. Later, Isabelle's boyfriend Sarem Al-Ebd tried to break in the crime scene. Shocking revelations were a part of the case, such as Jibrin Kolley trying to get recruited in KALA and Nasir Tariq's father being murdered by Khaled Zuberi. The team eventually incriminated CEO Kalim Moradi as the killer. Kalim told the team that he had to kill Zuberi. However, Kalim refused to tell his motive to the team. Kalim was offered a lenient sentence if he revealed the details of the motives, but he would not agree. Consequently, Kalim was sentenced to 30 years in prison. Isabelle wanted time with Sarem, so Vasin fpartnered up with the player to find out Kalim's motive. Since Kalim frequented the Umayyad Mosque, the duo went there to find Kalim's phone which was encrypted. As Sumiko was in the UAE, Sarem (who was admiring the architecture with Isabelle) offered help as he was good with technology. Sarem told the team that Kalim's daughter had been kidnapped and taken to the destroyed town, and that is why Kalim was in Syria. Upon investigating the crime scene, the team found out a bloody gag which confirmed that Kalim's 18 year old daughter, Saira Moradi, was present there. The team talked to Kalim on that who told the team that KALA threatened to kill Saira if he did not pay the Moradi assets to KALA as ransom and kill Zuberi. However, despite Kalim doing both of the things, He did not get Saira back. The team swore that they will recsue Saira no matter what. As Nasir had helped them, they talked to Nasir. Nasir told the team that the motive behind idnapping Saira seemed to be money, and considering that KALA was running an organ sale black market, it was logical to investigate the bazaar. In the bazaar they found Saira's headband with KALA agent Jibrin Kolley's fingerprints. Jibrin was arrested for his involvement, but he told the team that he dropped Saira to Dubai. Meanwhile, Sumiko transmitted a message to the team - that they seemed to have found that the KALA had asked the mole to kidnap someone. Putting two and two together, Chief Shoko realized the horrible truth: The GLA mole had been behind the murder of Zuberi as well as the kidnapping of Saira. It was decided that the GLA was going to Dubai to rescure Saira and find out the identity of the mole - and due to Nasir's expertise, Chief Shoko decided that he was also coming with them. Stats Victim *'Khaled Zuberi' (Found eviscerated in a bombed street) Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Kalim Moradi' Suspects Profile *The suspect rides camels *The suspect knows ancient Arabic Appearance * The suspect has soot * The suspect wears a Hamsa amulet Profile *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect rides camels *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect knows ancient Arabic Appearance * The suspect has soot * The suspect wears a Hamsa amulet Profile *The suspect rides camels *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect knows ancient Arabic Appearance * The suspect wears a Hamsa amulet Profile *The suspect rides camels *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect knows ancient Arabic Appearance * The suspect has soot Killer's Profile * The killer rides camels. * The killer drinks goat's milk. * The killer knows ancient Arabic. * The killer has soot. * The killer wears a Hamsa amulet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bombed Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Mobile Phone, Teddy Bear; Eulogy) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides camels) * Examine Eulogy (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks goat's milk) * Examine Mobile Phone (Result: Sarem's Phone; New Suspect: Sarem Al-Ebd) * Interrogate Sarem about his presence in Syria. * Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Victim's Diary; Crime Scene: Umayyad Mosque) * Investigate Umayyad Mosque (Clues: Cap Basket, Faded Watch) * Examine Cap Basket (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Jimmy Samuels) * Talk to Jimmy about his photo with the victim. * Exmaine Faded Watch (Result: Moradi Emblem; New Suspect: Kalim Moradi) * Ask Moradi what brings him to Syria. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Bazaar (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Newspaper, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Marksheet; New Suspect: Jibrin Kolley) * Ask Jibrin how Khaled ended any chances of his success. * Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Headline; New Suspect: Nasir Tariq) * Talk to Nasir about Zuberi serving time for killing his father. * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Viscera) * Analyze Viscera (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Ancient Arabic) * Investigate Mosque Gate (Clues: Tote Bag, Locked Camera) * Examine Tote Bag (Result: Faded Diploma) * Examine Faded Diploma (Result: Ancient Arabic Proficiency) * Talk to Kalim about his proficientcy in Ancient Arabic. * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Swordplay) * Analyze Swordplay (12:00:00) * Talk to Jimmy about his knowledge of using a sword. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Sarem Al-Ebd about breaking in the organ sale market. (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Crime Scene: Organ Market) * Investigate Organ Market (Clues: Nasir's Knife, KALA documents) * Examine Nasir's Knife (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Zuberi's blood) * Talk to Nasir about injuring Zuberi. * Examine KALA Documents (Result: Jibrin's Document) * Analyze Jibrin's Document (09:00:00) * Talk to Jibrin about his affiliations with KALA. * Investigate Broken Houses (Clues: Locked Sheath, Stirrup) * Examine Locked Sheath (Result: Sword) * Analyze Sword (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has soot) * Examine Stirrup (Result: Broken Pieces) * Analyze Broken Pieces (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Hamsa amulet) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Snake in the Grass (5/6). (No stars) Snake in the Grass (5/6) * Investigate Umayyad Mosque (Clues: Moradi's mobile phone) * Examine Moradi's mobile phone (Result: Encrypted phone) * See how Sarem can help with the encryption. * Investigate Bombed Street (Clue: Bloody Gag) * Examine Bloody Gag (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) * Talk to Kalim Moradi about his motive. * See what Nasir wants to tell you. * Investigate Bazaar (Clue: Saira's headband) * Examine Saira's Headband (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Jibrin's fingerprints) * Arrest Jibrin for his role in the kidnapping. * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Sahara Region (Alex)